


This Can't Be Wrong

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bad Ending, Mind Control, Repressed Desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Yukari are manipulated by the Lovers Shadow during their mission in the love hotel. This time, however, the Shadow's allure and the buried lust they have for one another are far too strong to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Wrong

_What was I…?_

 

The world seemed clouded, unreal. Minato looked down at his hands and sudden found himself feeling cold and hot at the same time, like he had a bad fever.

 

_/Pleasure is what you truly want./_

 

The voice again, reverberating inside his skull, echoing his inner thoughts. Or was it just his thoughts that he was hearing?

 

_/You need only wait moments longer./_

 

The shower in the bathroom turned off, the change in sound perfectly clear despite the haze that had fallen over the world. The door swung open with the slightest squeak from the hinges and Yukari stepped out, wrapped only in a towel with the water dripping from her body.

 

_/She is yours./_

 

Something seemed wrong, as if he should distrust these events, but such thoughts fled Minato’s mind as Yukari stepped toward him, eyes seductive and inviting as she gazed at him. This couldn’t be wrong.

 

_/She is a prize to be taken. And she is offering herself to you./_

 

Minato unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, his pants and boxers following shortly after. His shoes and socks had somehow disappeared – he’d certainly removed them earlier, right? In preparation for Yukari’s arrival. This couldn’t be wrong.

 

_/This is your reward for all you have done. Indulge yourself./_

 

He didn’t even feel himself move – one moment he was seated on the edge of the bed, the next he was holding Yukari close, hands at her hips as their lips crushed together forcefully. Her towel fell away and her wet body pressed tightly against him, her skin still slightly flushed from the hot shower. There were no words between them, only their hands caressing one another eagerly, passionately. Minato had sacrificed so much, thrown himself into mortal peril for people he barely knew so they would be spared a grim fate. He deserved a reward. And she was so beautiful.

 

Yukari let out a soft, sharp gasp as Minato put his teeth to her neck, biting gently but enough to leave a mark. He had to mark her, claim her as his own in case someone tried to steal her. Junpei or Akihiko could covet her and try to take her from him, but she was his. She belonged to him. And the sound of her soft moans as he kissed and caressed her told him she loved it. 

 

His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her as he stroked her soft, smooth thighs. She tasted of honey and strawberries, an odd combination but one he found he enjoyed as she returned his lustful kiss. One hand moved up to the small of her back while the other gently pinched her inner thigh, her squeal of delight like music to his ears. This couldn’t be wrong.

 

_/You have desired her since you first laid eyes on her. She is beautiful. And now she belongs to you./_

 

Her throat was soft and warm beneath his lips, perfect to kiss and lick as she offered herself and let out soft, pleasant crooning sounds. He could feel her nails delicately tracing patterns across his back, not hard but rather pleasurable in the heat of the moment. Words were insufficient now, if they had ever held power before; all that was left was her soft, slender body and the heat of skin on skin as she stroked his cock ever-so-gently.

 

Minato looked into Yukari’s eyes, seeing in their brown depths absolute and unquestioning submission. She was strong of will, but her passion and desire was enough that she surrendered herself to him. A thought nagged at the back of his mind that Yukari wouldn’t do this, Yukari wouldn’t throw herself at him so eagerly. But this couldn’t be wrong.

 

_/Her eyes tell the truth. She wants to be tamed, be trained, be controlled. And she wants it to be your hand around her neck./_

 

The dreams that had more than once woken him in the night flashed through his mind, those vivid false-memories that left him breathing hard with his seed cooling on his stomach. Yukari, relaxing her guarded nature and letting him kiss her soft lips and delicate neck. Yukari, embracing him tightly while he caressed her bare breasts. Yukari, crying out in ecstasy as he pinned her against the bed and acquainted her with the depths of lust he felt for her while her eyes reflected the same. They weren’t mere dreams, they were visions. Destiny.

 

He lifted Yukari by the waist and returned to the bed, sitting down and resting her in his lap. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her chest out in offering as she lowered her hips onto his, his cock sinking inside her. She screamed so prettily as he entered her, her hips moving in time with his as he kissed her nipples and flicked them with his tongue. They were in perfect sync, every thrust into her body matching time with the rising and lowering of her hips. He sucked her hard pink nipples red and raw as she squealed with delight, and it was all too good.

 

Yukari came three times as Minato restrained himself, drawing out the moment as long as he could, indulging in the pleasures of her flesh. His own release was accompanied with a bestial roar as he forced his lips over hers, their tongues dancing wildly as he filled her body with cum. This was perfection, heaven on Earth, the absolute bliss that the world wished humanity be denied. This couldn’t be wrong.

 

_/Abandon this tainted, wretched world. Indulge yourself in pleasure for eternity. She will belong to you until time itself has ended./_

 

Mitsuru and Akihiko burst into the room, guided by Fuuka’s tracing their comrades' unreadable presences. The redheaded girl gasped in shock as the boxer looked as though he was going to be sick. “Senpai, I’m sensing a disruption in your status. Is something wrong?”

 

“The operation is a failure.” Mitsuru said in a quivering voice. “Arisato and Takeba… are Lost.”


End file.
